La Prière
by Shiro.K
Summary: "Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup un soir par mois que tu es un monstre, Remus !". Remus avait souri. Un sourire triste et résigné. " Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une apparence humaine le reste du temps que je ne le suis pas, Peter...". Il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. "Mais tu sais Remus, même la plus sombre des nuits finit toujours par laisser sa place à l'aurore."
1. Ce soir-là

Salut ! Me revoilà avec une histoire... nettement moins drôle que les deux autres... L'idée m'est venue cet après-midi, je cherchais l'inspiration pour le chapitre neuf de "La mauvaise bonne Idée de Dumbledore", et j'écoutais de la musique. A un moment, mes pensées se sont mises à dériver, et voilà ce qui en est sorti!

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi (sinon Sirius et Remus ne seraient pas morts...), et le titre et l'inspiration me viennent de la chanson éponyme d'Hughes Auffray, "La Prière" ! Pour ceux qui connaissent la chanson, la fin sera dans le même style, elle laissera entrevoir que tout n'est pas si noir !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Ce soir-là avait marqué le début de la fin.

Quand son père était rentré, sa mère avait arrêté de sourire, elle s'était précipité vers lui, avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et ils s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau, le laissant tout seul dans le salon.

Ils n'étaient ressortis que longtemps après, et lui avait couru vers son papa, pour lui dire bonjour.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne l'avait pas soulevé, ne l'avait pas fait tourner en lui demandant avec sa fausse-voix-sévère, « Alors, Monsieur Lupin, avez-vous été sage aujourd'hui ? ».

Non, à la place, il s'était agenouillé devant lui, et avait prit sa voix-sérieuse-de-quand-il-faut-vraiment-bien-écout er.

Il lui avait dit qu'il devait faire très attention, qu'un méchant monsieur voulait lui faire du mal.

Il n'avait pas compris, il avait demandé pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est ce pas ? Tante Suzanne disait toujours qu'il était un gentil garçon, le plus mignon de tous les loulous, alors pourquoi ?

Son papa lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'explications, que « Grébaque » était quelqu'un de mauvais par nature.

Quand Remus avait demandé ce que c'était, un « Grébaque », son père avait grimacé. Il avait fini par dire que c'était un énorme loup, très méchant, qui pouvait se transformer en humain. Il lui avait dit de ne plus sortir tout seul, et surtout pas le soir.

Remus était un enfant obéissant, et il savait quand son papa ne plaisantait pas, alors il l'avait écouté.

Seulement, Remus était peut-être très sage et très intelligent, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant.

Alors, au bout de deux, presque trois semaines, comme il ne s'était rien passé, et que son papa ne lui avait plus reparlé du « Grébaque », Remus fit ce que tout les petits garçons de six-ans-mais-bientôt-sept auraient fait.

Il rangea l'avertissement de son papa dans un coin de sa tête, et il l'oublia.

Jusqu'au moment où il fut trop tard, que l'avertissement ne servait plus à rien.


	2. Il ne pouvait pas savoir

Voilà la suite ! Elle a mis du temps à arriver, mais cette fois-ci, c'est pas moi, c'est la faute de ma bêta ! Merci pour ta review, Manou Nyu !

* * *

Il avait six ans et demi, à l'époque. Pourtant, il se souvenait toujours aussi nettement de _ce _jour. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier.

Il était curieux. Ses parents disaient que c'était une bonne chose, qu'il serait quelqu'un de cultivé.

Aujourd'hui, ses parents ne disent plus grand-chose, et lui a compris. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Il avait vu un hibou. Un animal commun dans la campagne où il vivait, surtout pour un sorcier, mais le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque adorait les animaux.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus les approcher, ils le considèrent comme un prédateur.

Il s'était élancé dans le jardin, avec seulement son carnet et un crayon. Il aimait observer les animaux, et noter le plus de choses possible sur eux.

Aujourd'hui, c'est lui l'animal, et dans les classes, on apprend aux enfants toutes les manières de le tuer.

Son père était occupé dans son atelier, à bricoler un meuble, pour la Fête des Mères qui approchait. Lui, il avait l'intention de lui offrir des dessins d'animaux, et le hibou était vraiment magnifique. Il avait un bon coup de crayon, même à six ans.

Aujourd'hui, son père ne bricole plus rien, et ils ne célèbrent plus la Fête des Mères. Ils ne célèbrent plus grand-chose.

Il s'était éloigné dans la forêt, sans remarquer que le soleil était déjà bas dans l'horizon. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que la pleine lune commençait doucement à apparaître dans le ciel.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus l'ignorer. Ses os le lancent plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment ronde.

Il l'avait vu, appuyé à un arbre, à scruter la maison. Il s'était approché sans se méfier. Avec toute l'innocence et la gentillesse qui le caractérisaient à l'époque, il lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide, même s'il sait qu'il ne la mérite pas.

L'homme l'avait regardé, et un sourire étrange s'était dessiné sur son visage.

Aujourd'hui, il sait. Ce sourire, c'était un sourire sadique.

Il lui avait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un,

Aujourd'hui, il sait que ce quelqu'un, c'était lui.

Quand il lui avait demandé son nom avec cette confiance inébranlable en l'être humain qu'ont tous les petits enfants, l'homme avait hésité. Puis, son sourire s'était élargi, il avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il avait dit s'appeler Fenrir.

Aujourd'hui, il sait que Fenrir et Greyback sont deux noms qui désignent la même personne, et il se jetterait sur ce salaud sans hésiter, s'il le pouvait.

Son lui enfant n'avait pas fait le lien.

Comment aurait-il pu, petit garçon de six ans et demi, savoir que le « Grébaque » dont son père lui avait parlé se tenait en face de lui ?

Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il aurait dû fuir, grimper dans un arbre, le plus haut possible, et attendre que le soleil se lève à nouveau, ou que son papa vienne le sauver ?

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il existait des monstres, pires que ceux qui se cachaient son son lit ?

Des monstres qui n'hésitaient pas à faire payer un petit garçon innocent, pour se venger de son père ?

_Il ne pouvait pas savoir._


	3. En quelques minutes

Salut !

Alors bon, ce chapitre a été sujet à controverse, avec Petit Sushi (ma bêta). Déjà, on trouve toutes les deux que la fin est un peu... théâtrale ? Cliché ? M'enfin, c'est pas grave.

Et pour le loup, c'est pareil. Pour moi, un loup-garou, ça ressemble à ceux de Twilght, mais elle préfère celui du film... Donc voilà, ne vous étonnez pas si je décris un loup plutôt beau ! Surtout qu'à mon avis, loup et humain sont deux êtres différents, donc, quelque soit l'état physique déplorable de Greyback, "son" loup est différent. Je sais pas si c'est bien clair, tout ça...  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque l'homme avait commencé à grogner, et qu'il s'était plié en deux à cause de la douleur, le petit garçon avait réagi comme on le lui avait appris.

Voyant quelqu'un en difficulté, il s'était souvenu des paroles de sa maman, et il lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Il n'avait pas songé un instant qu'il aurait dû profiter de ces quelques instants de répit pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible, courir s'enfermer dans la maison, et se réfugier sur les genoux de son papa.

Il avait vu avec une sorte de fascination morbide les os se tordre et se déplacer sous la peau de l'homme, ses ongles percer les doigts pour devenir griffes, la colonne vertébrale se plier, forçant l'homme à se mettre à quatre pattes, puis s'étendre et se couvrir de poils pour former une queue. Il avait vu l'épiderme virer d'un jaunâtre sale d'alcoolique un brun gris, puis se recouvrir d'une épaisse fourrure grise. Il avait vu les yeux de l'homme passer d'un blanc-jaune répugnant à deux orbes ambrés. Il avait entendu les grognements de douleur de l'homme se muer en grondements animaux.

Il avait vu, en un temps qui lui parut infini, l'homme laisser sa place au loup.

Les histoires de loups-garous que sa maman lui avait raconté lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais comme le lui avait dit son papa, c'étaient des gens normaux. Juste malades.

Alors il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, non ? Les loups-garous n'étaient pas des monstres ?

Lorsqu'il vit l'animal se relever et secouer la tête, éclairé par la lumière de l'astre lunaire, Remus avait d'abord pensé une chose.

'' Il est beau… ''.

Ensuite, un souvenir était remonté à la surface. Réminiscence d'une soirée, quelques semaines auparavant.

'' Greyback, Remus… C'est un loup. Un énorme loup, très méchant, qui peut se transformer en homme. Si jamais tu le vois, tu dois fuir. Le plus vite possible, tu dois revenir auprès de maman et moi d'accord ? Si tu es trop loin de nous, essaye de grimper, le plus haut possible. Les loups ne savent pas grimper. Et surtout, surtout, Remus... ne le laisse surtout pas te mordre ! ''

Quand il avait vu le regard de la bête se tourner vers lui, et qu'il avait vu ses babines retroussées, ses crocs luisants étinceler, il avait su avec certitude qu'il venait de trouver le « Grébaque » .

Toute suite après, la partie de son cerveau consacré à l'intelligence et à la réflexion se mit en veille. Elle ne savait pas comment faire face à un loup gigantesque. A la place, ses réflexes prirent le contrôle de son corps.

Le petit garçon, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait tourna les talons, et partit en courant. Il ne réfléchissait pas, ne pensait à rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait fuir le plus vite possible. Une terreur primitive l'emplissait, lui hurlait qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser rattraper par le prédateur. Il l'entendait, les pattes puissantes s'étaient mises en branle, et martelaient bruyamment le sol à chaque foulée. Ce n'est pas un loup normal, parvint-il à penser. Son instinct lui disait que les vrais loups étaient plus discrets, et qu'ils chassaient en meute. Cette pensée l'électrisa, et il accéléra encore sa fuite, ignorant la douleur de ses muscles.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'orée du bois, et les lumières de la maison, il s'était cru sauvé.

S'il avait été en état de réfléchir, il aurait compris que sa meilleure chance de s'en tirer était de grimper à un arbre et d'appeler son père.

Il aurait compris qu'une fois sortie de la forêt, la bête n'aurait plus rien pour la ralentir, et qu'elle pourrait courir encore plus vite.

Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en s'effondrant sur le sol, lorsqu'un poids lui avait atterri sur le dos.

Avant même d'avoir pu crier de peur, il avait senti une violente douleur au bras. Il avait entendu un craquement horrible, senti ses muscles se déchirer. Il avait senti son sang ruisseler.

Avant même d'avoir pu hurler de douleur, il avait entendu un cri d'horreur. Il avait vu, au travers du brouillard qui commençait à obscurcir sa vision, un éclair de lumière rouge, puis un vert.

Il avait entendu le couinement de douleur de l'animal quand le le rayon rouge l'avait touché. Il l'avait senti détaler avant d'être frappé par le vert.

Il avait senti une main fraiche et tremblante se poser sur son front, avait entendu la voix de son père dire de ne pas le déplacer.

Pourquoi ? Il avait mal, il voulait rentrer à la maison !

Il avait aussi perçut les sanglots de sa mère. Ses supplications, ses paroles rassurantes, ses promesses.

'' Plus… plus rien… il ne sera jamais… il ne pourra plus… Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi… ''.

Juste avant de se laisser emporter par une bienfaisante inconscience, le petit garçon songea à quelque chose qui n'avait aucune importance aux yeux des adultes présents, mais qui, pour l'enfant, était bien plus grave qu'une blessure, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

S'il avait été en état de réfléchir, il aurait aussi compris que la morsure d'un loup-garou ne peut pas être considérée comme une simple " blessure ''.

Alors il ouvrit la bouche, et luttant pour rester conscient encore un peu, il s'excusa auprès de sa mère.

'' Ton dessin… Le hibou… Et mon carnet… Perdus… Ton cadeau… Pardon, maman… ''.

Et sans s'apercevoir que les sanglots heurtés de sa mère redoublaient de violence, sans comprendre qu'en quelques minutes, sa vie venait de prendre une direction radicalement différente, l'enfant perdit connaissance.


	4. C'est presque comme un Animagus, non ?

Voilà le chapitre 4, le réveil ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, même sans laisser de reviews - mais ce serait sympa d'en laisser une, même toute petite *w*- !

Encore un merci tout particulier à Suna et Fan HPTW ! Comme tu le vois Suna, oui, il y a une suite !

* * *

La première chose qu'il avait remarqué en se réveillant, c'était la lumière. Blanche et violente.

Ensuite, la douleur. Une souffrance lancinante au bras. Il n'arrivait pas à le bouger.

Il avait cligné les yeux, pour essayer de les habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Il s'était redressé tant bien que mal dans son lit, jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise. Il avait aperçu le bandage qui enveloppait son bras droit.

Le médecin était rentré dans sa chambre, avant d'être bousculé par sa mère, qui l'avait poussé sur le côté avant de se précipiter sur lui, l'étreignant à l'en étouffer, le palpant sur tout le corps, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Son père ne pouvant le serrer dans ses bras à cause de sa femme, qui refusait toujours de le lâcher, s'était contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, les yeux humides.

Il avait demandé s'il pouvait rentrer à la maison, et sa voix l'avait étonné, elle était rauque. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'est parce qu'il était resté longtemps dans le coma. Sa mère avait poursuivi en lui disant qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison dans la journée, mais qu'avant, le médecin devait lui expliquer quelque chose.

Il se souvenait encore des explications du Médicomage de façon parfaitement claire, même après toutes ces années.

Il avait un sourire crispé sur le visage, et n'arrêtait pas de se triturer les mains. Il avait prit la parole, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop gêné ou effrayé.

Il n'avait compris que longtemps après que c'était lui qui lui faisait peur. C'est vrai quoi : il avait six ans, était blessé, et se réveillait à peine d'un coma de plusieurs jours, il n'avait à priori rien d'effrayant !

Oui mais voilà. Il avait beau être un enfant, il était un monstre, même s'il l'ignorait à ce moment.

Il avait écouté sagement l'homme, qui lui avait expliqué qu'à partir de ce jour, il devrait être enfermé les nuits de pleine lune, parce qu'il n'était plus humain.

Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Pourquoi ne serait-il plus humain ? Pourquoi devrait-on l'enfermer ?

Il avait senti les mains de sa mère se crisper sur ses épaules, et vu les poings de son père se serrer.

L'homme, quand il avait perçu leurs regards noirs, s'était repris, et avait commencé à bafouiller.

Il lui avait expliqué, sans cesser de se tripoter les mains, qu'il se transformerait en monstre, il avait tremblé sous le grognement presque animal de sa mère, avant de reprendre et de se corriger. Le mot monstre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer était devenu ''loup''.

Son jeune lui avait réfléchi, avant de sourire, inconscient de l'horreur de la chose.

'' Alors, ça veut dire que je suis presque comme un Animagus ? ''

Il y avait eu un silence choqué dans la petite chambre aseptisée.

Voyant leur manque de réaction, il avait essayé de s'expliquer.

'' Si je me transforme en loup, c'est comme un Animagus, non ? J'ai lu dans un livre qu'ils pouvaient devenir animaux ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas contrôler la transformation, mais sinon c'est presque pareil, non ? ''

Qu'est ce qu'il était con...

Son père le regardait, un mélange d'émotions douloureuses sur le visage.

Douleur. De voir l'innocence de son fils, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être piétinée par la cruauté des hommes.

Tristesse. De savoir que son fils unique venait de voir toutes ses chances d'avenir tomber en poussière, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Colère. Contre le monstre qui s'en était pris à son enfant.

Et honte. De n'avoir pas pu le protéger, de n'avoir pas envisagé que son fils sortirait ce soir, que l'Autre l'attendrait.

Tellement de honte...

Le médecin avait essayé de le reprendre, sans réussir à cesser de bégayer, quand il s'était raidi.

Sa mère avait resserré son étreinte, et lui avait répondu, mettant au défi quiconque essaierait de la contredire.

Il se souvenait que l'ambiance s'était alourdie. Sa mère irradiait de colère, la colère sourde de celle qui n'avait pu protéger son enfant. Un instinct maternel primaire, presque animal.

'' C'est ça mon ange. C'est presque comme un Animagus...''

Il avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur rassurante avec délice. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son odorat s'était sensiblement développé. Il avait écouté ses paroles, les avait acceptées comme une vérité absolue, avec la confiance que les jeunes enfants, humains ou non, placent instinctivement en leur mère.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, ça va aller. Ça va aller, je te le promets...''


	5. Pourquoi ?

La première transformation avait été horriblement douloureuse. Tant au niveau physique que mental.

A l'approche de la pleine lune, ses parents étaient devenus de plus en plus sombres et nerveux. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi.

Lui était plutôt excité à l'idée de sa première transformation…

Le soir, ils l'avaient amené à la cave. Il avait été surpris.

La porte avait été blindée, et bardée de sortilèges, même si l'enfant était trop jeune pour les voir.

La pièce, habituellement encombrée de bouteilles, cartons et autres vieilleries avait laissé la place à

un espace vide et froid.

Sa mère l'avait amené en tremblant au centre de la petite pièce, et lui avait demandé de se déshabiller pour ne pas abîmer ses vêtements.

Il avait acquiescé, et lui avait tendu ses affaires, après les avoir plié comme on le lui avait appris.

Elle les avait pris et s'était détourné.

En la voyant refermer la porte derrière elle, le petit garçon avait paniqué, et lui avait demandé en grelottant pourquoi ils ne restaient pas avec lui.

Son père lui avait répondu qu'ils resteraient de l'autre côté de la porte toute la nuit, qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas seul une seconde.

Ils allait leur demander pourquoi derrière la porte, pourquoi pas avec lui, quand la lune s'était levé, éclairant la cave par le soupirail.

Il avait senti une douleur lui tordre l'estomac, et s'était plié en deux en gémissant de douleur.

Il avait essayé d'appeler ses parents, quand une nouvelle vague de douleur l'avait englouti.

Il s'était effondré sur le sol en haletant. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier brûlait.

Il avait commencé à sangloter, et à se demander pourquoi ses parents ne venaient pas l'aider. Ils étaient pourtant juste derrière la porte, non ?

Il avait crié, à la fois de peur et de douleur lorsqu'il avait vu une fourrure brune recouvrir ses bras, et quand des démangeaisons lui avaient indiqué qu'il en était de même sur son visage.

Il avait vu sa peau brunir sous les poils, et ses ongles se recourber en griffes, perçant la chair fragile de ses doigts.

Il avait appelé ses parents, espérant qu'il viendraient l'aider, qu'ils arrêteraient la douleur…

Il avait hurlé de plus belle lorsqu'il avait sentit ses oreilles le brûler, et se déplacer vers le sommet de son crâne.

Une énième souffrance s'était ajoutée aux autres, vers le bas de son dos. Il avait senti sans vraiment comprendre une queue lui pousser.

Perdu dans un océan de douleur, il n'avait même pas fait attention à ses jambes et à ses bras, dont les articulations bougeaient et se modifiaient avec des craquements sinistres.

Lorsque ses dents avaient laissé la place à des crocs, et qu'il avait senti sa bouche se remplir de sang quand ils avaient déchirés ses gencives, il avait encore essayé d'appeler à l'aide.

La terreur qui l'envahissait avait doublé lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix. Un grondement rauque, animal.

Soudain, la douleur avait cessé brutalement. Il s'était redressé brutalement. Il s'était redressé en tremblant, et s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de se tenir autrement qu'à quatre pattes.

Sans avoir eu le temps d'intégrer la vision des pattes griffues qui avaient remplacé ses membres, la queue qui prolongeait son coccyx, ou encore la fourrure qui le recouvrait intégralement, l'Autre avait surgi.

Comme une lame de fond, il avait senti un esprit étranger apparaître, grandir et le balayer.

Il avait été écarté violemment, et enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme dans une sorte de cage.

Il avait ressenti la rage immense de l'autre, sa faim, son besoin irrépressible de mordre et de tuer.

Il en avait été terrifié,et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

L'Autre avait reniflé l'air autour de lui, à la recherche d'une proie. En sentant l'odeur de sa mèrele loup avait bondi sur la porte en grognant et en grondant.

Il avait griffé le battant pendant quelques minutes, excité par les bruits de sanglots qu'il entendait.

Au bout d'un moment, le besoin de mordre l'avait emporté sur l'odeur alléchante des humains qui se terraient de l'autre côté.

Il avait cherché une une autre proie dans la petite pièce où il était confiné, et il avait fini par se retourner vers le seul être-vivant présent.

Il avait enfoncé ses crocs dans son flanc sans la moindre hésitation, savourant le sang qui s'était écoulé dans sa gueule, le son des chairs qui se déchiraient, des côtes qui avaient cédées sous les formidables mâchoires.

La douleur avait surgi presque aussitôt, faisant hurler de concert le loup et Remus.

Derrière la porte, les deux adultes avaient frissonné.

C'était quelque chose d'effrayant et douloureux, que d'entendre ce cri de souffrance, de détresse et d'incompréhension, un hurlement déchirant où se mêlaient les voix de l'animal et de l'humain.

Le loup avait continué à se mutiler, les coups de crocs et de griffes entrecoupés de grognements de rage et de gémissements de souffrance.

Au matin, la transformation s'était effectuée en sens inverse, et le jour naissant avait trouvé un Remus nu, sanglotant et couvert de sang et de plaies étendu sur le sol froid et inégal de la petite cave.

Aussitôt, sa mère avait bondi dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Elle allait s'agenouiller à côté de lui , lorsqu'elle s'était figée.

Son petit garçon la fixait, la colère et la peur se disputant la place à la douleur sur son visage.

Il avait essayé de se lever, mais ses bras tremblants et torturés avaient cédés.

Il avait alors pris la parole, d'une rauque et brisée, accusatrice.

'' - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté le loup ? Pourquoi il m'a fait mal ? Pourquoi vous l'avez pas empêché ? ''

Son père avait serré les poings, incapable de lui fournir une explication convenable. Sa mère, elle, avait ravalé un sanglot, et avait commencé à le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, murmurant des excuses et des promesses que tout irait bien, tant pour rassurer son fils que pour se réconforter elle-même.

Remus, dans le brouillard cotonneux des antidouleurs qu'on lui avait fait avaler, n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement sourd, et répétait inlassablement le même mot, comme une litanie.

'' - Pourquoi ? ''


End file.
